


Tales of Hunters Turned Parents

by Sariberri08



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, O/C - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariberri08/pseuds/Sariberri08
Summary: Killua and Gon co-parenting a 4 year old - Little Slice of Life ---TEEN RATING FOR LANGUAGE--





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Gotta say that this is my very first on here as well as being my first HxH fic in general. I truly had fun writing this as I wanted to know what the dynamics of a household with these two would be. I truly hope you enjoy, and please know all comments are welcomed. 
> 
> //X// All Hunter x Hunter characters credited to their creator //X//
> 
> Gon: 28 years old  
> Killua: 27 years old

"Daddddddddy!"

 

... Well, there goes sleeping in. Those demanding cries dash all hopes of that, no doubt. Slowly opening my eyes I draw a glance at the time there on my phone and I quite literally groan to see it blind me with the time of Six fucking Thirteen in the damn morning... I swear this child is entirely too much like my f'ing better half. Of all things, why this? I roll over in frustration and find myself face to face with bright amber eyes. I can't see any trace of the half dead glazed over look I'm sure I'm giving him in return.

"Ohayo, Killua..." Gon mutters as I snuggle up ever closer onto his warm chest. How the hell is he always so freaking toasty? Oh well, I can't complain when I've basically got my own snuggly heater at all time. My head is resting under his chin and I relish in the fact that my morning hair is probably ticklish as hell on the underside of his chin. I close my eyes once more despite the continuing shouts carrying through the entirety of our house. Maybe if I ignore it enough she'll stop or Gon will go get her the bowl of cereal she probably wants me for. I'm oh so comfy now too...just ...five ...more.......

"Oh no, you heard her. She clearly called for you, Daddy."

My eyes shoot open and I look to see Gon smiling as he embraces me and I glare with all the annoyance I can muster at such an early hour, which, turns out to be quite a lot. With a huff and a super loud sigh I get up, flinging the sheets off the both of us and aim my pillow directly at my husband's stupid laughing face in absolute retaliation. 

"You owe me, jerk..." I mutter as I slip on my pair of well warm house shoes and bundle up in Gon's hoodie that I coyly steal from the end of our bed. I'm just about to walk out the door when he chirps, "you know this is your fault. Shouldn't have kissed me goodnight the way you did if you really wanted to go to sleep."

Ohhh that little shit... I glare again and throw my shoe with excessive force. All the while Gon's laughing and dodges with too much ease. I hate him so much. 

××xxx

Well, there's no need for me to wonder where my daughter is, the whole neighborhood could have pinpointed the little stinker with her repeated calls for me. It seemed to reverberate every. fucking. Where with the kitchen as the epicenter. 

"Hey, Princess, what's going on?" I ask when I finally reach her. 

Oh little one... She looks positively thrilled at the realization that her request had been granted and that her Daddy is now awake. Yeah, thanks for that kiddo. 

Golden eyes that can melt you to the utter core gaze back at me and I'm treated to a smile that could only rival Gon's. Her long black hair is pulled back with a toy crown and I watch in amusement as she nearly jumps up and down to show me what all the commotion had been for. Taking my hand, she leads me to the corner of our kitchen where the coffee machine and cups are. 

As we walk together I’m seeing just how much of a mess this pint-sized child has made. Puddles of water as well as large amounts of coffee grounds are just all over our clean marble floors. No way I'm gonna be the responsible one and pick that up, oh F to the no, I'm making Gon. We step around it all as she proudly shows me the nice and hot pot of coffee awaiting consumption there in the coffee maker. Forget that there's a mess in every direction imaginable and that the brew looks to be more water than anything else, I am so damn happy I could burst. 

"Daddy I made you covvee! Just like you like it!" pipes the lil’ tot as she pulls excitedly on my hand. I grin at her adorable attempt to say her F's. I'm trying to help her, pinky swear, but in the meantime, ah, I die at how cute. 

"I see that Amelia! Oh I’m so proud of you!" I gush, scooping up the featherweight girl as she burst into giggles in my arms. Ugh, I could hold her forever, but for now I set her down on the counter top in order to pour myself a cup of her hard endeavors.

Well I was right to assume it was more water than anything else, and of course it’s easily one of the worst cups I've ever tasted, but I’d be damned if I didn't drink every last drop with a smug grin of appreciation. I’m just about finished with my cup when Gon finally wanders in, well, more like bounced being the typical ball of energy that he is.

"Papa!" squeals Amelia with her eyes wide and arms outstretched for him.

"Well good morninggg! Oh wow I see you were quite the little helper weren't you?" He says in his overly sweet voice he saves just for her, well, her and puppies. He side steppes the puddles and coffee before taking her into his exceptionally broad... tan... and strong as hell arms. Wait, what? 

Oh, yeah, coffee. 

I listen as she explains to him that she's been watching him make my morning cup for the past week and that she just had to do it for me today. This child is worse than Gon when it comes to the over the top bluntness that I swear to Kami their adorableness will be the end of me one day. Mostly though, I love that she is so incredibly like him. She’s got his smile, his heart, and his compassion all wrapped up into the cutest little bundle you’ve even seen. I'm glad his good traits seem to be the ones to shine in her because she's hardly at all like me and-

Oh no. I watch in slow motion as the cup Gon has just given her tumbles out of her tiny hands and onto the floor with a large splash of sugary orange juice.

"OH VUCK!" 

Ah. There I am. And with that I'm doubled over laughing to the upmost annoyance of Gon, who I KNOW wants to laugh too, but doesn't want to encourage such language in our just barely 4 year old.

Gon very quickly goes on to tell her that she's not allowed to say that word, and that I'm a bad Daddy for saying it. I couldn't care less; it's too funny for me to endure. I have to bite my tongue as to not ask her to please say it one more time for me. 

Amelia simply looks up with her large question filled eyes and nods in confusion.

Is it bad I want to treat her to all the ice cream she wants right now? I almost ask Gon if we can but upon seeing the 'you're so dead when we talk' look in his eyes, uh, I think the better of it. I guess that's why he tends to be more of the disciplinary as apparently I'm a bad influence on my child.

Go figure?

xxxxx

So in an attempt to curve my potty mouth, Gon has advised me to make a habit even in my mind to censor my words. So, here goes. 

Gon, you dingle berry facewad, my pancake flippin’ booty yields to no one, you wonked out chibi little monkey you. 

Eh, could use some more work at my G rated insults.

xxxxx

Well the kitchen has been cleaned and my mouth mostly censored by late morning. Seeing how Amelia appears to be getting antsy from being cooped up inside, I go ahead and offer to take her outside to play on the playground while Gon takes a quick shower. 

We swing, we slide, and we spin in circles until neither of us can stand. It's all rather enjoyable if I do say so myself.

We're in a pretty intense game of hide and go seek when things take a pretty dark turn though.

I'm hiding you see, and you can bet I am Stealthy McGee and totally unfindable, when I hear it. There is a stumble of little feet and then the sound of a clear wipe out on the uneven gravel.

Uh oh... first come the watery eyes, the shaking lips, and then all H-E double hockey sticks breaks loose. I run up to her so fast I nearly startle her into not crying, but then she starts screaming and sobbing even harder though! Ahhh- I'm trying to stay cool because Gon said that kids panic when you do, but I'm legit freaking out. Okay, okay, okay I've got this. 

I look into those teary eyes and I swear I'm about to cry myself if I don't pull it together. I’m having PTSD of her very first doctor visit when she got her shots. In no exaggeration, I remember Gon physically restraining me so that I wouldn't snap the neck of the awful person making my baby girl scream. 

That was a bad day.

I'm just about to tell her it’s gonna be alright when I see it. Her knee is cut and there is actual blood beaded along the fine scrape. 

My.

Precious.

Little.

Amelia.

Is.

Bleeding.

Oh hell, forget not cursing, FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK!! 

I scoop up my screaming and crying babe and bounce her gently. She's bleeding, omfg she's actually bleeding! She's never bled in her life! Crap... Blood loss is a thing, and trust me I should know, I've been the cause it before! SHITTTTT! 

Gotta fix this, gotta fix it... 

Oh,  
oh,  
oh! 

I need Nanika! YES! She'll heal her! I'll call my sister and tell her it’s of code red importance and to get here as fast as she can. Once she is, that'll solve everything.

Okay my plan is golden, now where's my fucking phone?! Dammit I need my sister here like NOW! Where the hell did I leave my phone?! 

You know what, no time for that. I'm practically jumping back and forth at this point. She only lives 25 minutes away, yes, I'll use Godspeed and get there in-

"Whoa whoa! What's going on?" asks Gon as he rushes outside all fresh and clean with his hair still dripping wet. 

I realize the situation must look odd; my hair is without a doubt all static like from my mid charge with a sheer look of panic on my face and all while our child is positively wailing in my arms. I watch him as he comes closer and see him take note of the humongous and super massive scrape on Amelia's tiny knee. 

He looks at the distraught baby still crying away and tells her, "Meli, it's okay! You just got a itty bitty scrape. You know what helps boo-boos though?"

She lessens her crying and she shakes her head. 

Then, out of nowhere, Gon is kissing her knee! Kissing it! Not only that, but Amelia has stopped crying.... what kind of voodoo witch craft is this?!

"See! All better! Now, let's go inside to get you a bandaid okay?" 

Well, hot damn.

xxxxx

I gotta hand it to Gon, he's such a light each and every day. 

When I'm stressed or handle things poorly he's right there to gently correct me or to knock some sense into me when all else fails. I know that if it weren't for his parenting we would have a highly sheltered and spoiled daughter who would grow up thinking the world owes her whatever she desires. Granted, there are also times when I have to remind him that she's only four and that I will die before I let him ever suggest anything even remotely dangerous or Hunter related. 

As I watch him place that bandaid on her cleaned teeny scrape (I may have seen it for more than it was in my panicked state), I can't help but to smile at the man before me. I praise Mito-San for literally all that he is and I secretly thank Kami that Ging was never a part of his childhood. The idea of a cold and selfish Gon physically makes me sick to my stomach. 

Gon must have noticed me all dazed out because his eyes give me a knowing look over, and he smiles. He kisses the top of Amelia's head he picks her up from the bathroom counter before handing her to me. By now all the tears are gone but her nose is still slightly red. I smother her in kisses and blow onto her little tummy to get a whole slew of giggles from her. She says between her laughter, "Daddy, daddy!"

Gon wraps the both of us into his protective arms and I swear this, our little family, is everything I imagined and more when I was Amelia's age. I'm home, and that's a damn good feeling.


	2. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon co-parenting a 4 year old - Little Slice 
> 
> \--TEEN RATING FOR LANGUAGE--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //X// All Hunter x Hunter characters credited to their creator //X//
> 
> Gon: 28 years old  
> Killua: 27 years old

"Oy, Babe! Where are those Goldfish crackers at?"

"Asile 6, I think?" I respond a bit loudly as I try to follow my husband as close as I can through the crowded grocery store while pushing a large cart fill to the brim with food and our little girl sitting near me on the handle bars. 

She's choosen to wear her unicorn onesies with the hood and is singing some cartoon theme song as she looks at the commotion that is Saturday shopping madness.

I can tell Killua is getting agitated as theres 2 or more people per square foot of store. When it was just the two of us we ordered in for nearly every meal and I had to convince him that it was not an ideal diet for a growing child to have takeout all the time. I was glad for the change, but our shopping seemed to be longer now than ever with a whole solid 2 hours spent getting stuff for the week. 

"Papa, can I has ice cream please? I've been a good girl, yeah?" asks Amelia as she looks right up at me. She's so hard to tell no, and I can see Killua's ears have perked up at the idea of a sweet treat. 

"Oh okay okay you two. But it's for after dinner only if you finish all your vegetables, got it? That goes double for you Killua!"

"Baka," he mumbles but he's smiling much too obviously.

Amelia smiles too and nods quite contentedly. I see Killua relax a bit as we get the last few things thrown into our cart and make it to the frozen food asiles near the front of the store for the crown jewel of our shopping. I let Amelia down as she takes her Daddy's hand and they begin the difficult process of narrowing down a pick from the literal wall of options. 

This little moment, I can't really explain it, but I almost want to put it in a jar and keep it forever. There's nothing extraordinary, but seeing him, seeing her, and the pure simple act of picking an ice cream to enjoy together hits me out of nowhere. 

Im still a bit spaced out when I find their pick being placed carefully on top on the groceries. Super fudgy s'mores with extra marshmallow and graham cracker bits. I don't even wanna see the sugar content in this one, but I laugh anyway because I can already see the sticky marshmallow faces.

I glance up just in time to catch some macho beefhead accidentally ramming their shopping cart at full force into Killua. Obviously it does little to physically hurt him, but I can all but see his electric aura spike in his heightened agitation. No time to think, I pull him into an awkward but successful hug that catches him off guard and he blinks as I feel the slightest tingle of electricity travel through me. 

I see the man hightail it out of there and thank Kami he had the sense not to stay. Crisis avoided. We didnt need to be banned from another store now. The pet store incident is still considered taboo. 

He grumbles and takes my hand in a flurry of red tinged checks. Amelia is blissfully unaware of what might have just occured and is playing hopscotch on the tiled floor just out of arms reach in front of us.

I take this moment to steal a kiss.

With his attention fully mine, I whisper "hey Sexy, looks like I forgot the milk. Silly me. Bet I can make it to the checkout before you've gone and brought it back to the cart tho...."

His eyes light up. It's a challange and I can tell he's intrigued. 

"Oh yeah? So what does the victor of this little race win?"

I let my voice reach dangerously low levels and whisper "winner gets their choice of the most ero-"

"CLEAN UP ON ASILE 29 PLEASE!"

If killua was red before, that was nothing to now. I swear even his toes must be a lovely rose shade as well. 

"Oh you're so fucking on, Freeces" he whispers seductively back. 

"Three."

"Two."

"One," we shout together and he's off. I scoop up Amelia as I pass her and take off like a bat from hell as we bolt out of the frozen foods and I maneuver my way between unruly kids and oblivious shoppers. I see the start of the check outs and am seconds away from swerving into one when Killua appears in a brilliant flash and hurls the milk into the assortment that is our shopping. 

"Hi Daddy!" 

"Hi indeed! I believe that makes me the winner. Am I right, Babe?" He asks me with those mischievous blue eyes of his and I laugh at loud. 

"Yes yes! You win all right. You'll get your reward tonight," I say as I nudge him gently and he smirks. 

"What does he win, Papa?" Amelia asks innocently with big wide eyes.

I bust out laughing as Killua nearly falls over and just barely misses demolishing an entire display of chocorobos. He's as red as a tomato and avoids the both of our stares. 

"N-nothing, nothing at all" he mumbles, flustered as all get out. Oh Kami, do I love him.

xxxxx

After loading up the car with about twenty reusable bag and making sure Amelia is all buckled up, we leave the crowded parking lot and head for home. We've only gone about four miles when I see Amelia has dozed off. Guess we ended up cutting more into nap time then we had planned. 

Killua is driving and he's got his favorite Ray Bans on to block out some of the midday sun. He's been a bit quiet and I have to hope he's still not embarrassed. Well, I've got something I want to ask anyways.

"Ney Killua-kun,"

He looks at me for a second, clearly suspicious to hear me address him like I did in our childhood.

"Soooo... I've been thinking"

"Never a good thing."

"THINKING- that next month is Amelia's birthday. Since she's gonna be 4 and finally old enough to remember it, i thought we could take her to Disney Land?" 

Silence. 

"Gon...." he sighs.

"Wait wait, before you say no! I was thinking your sister and her boyfriend could come too and so we could have it be really special for her! I've look up tickets-"

"Oh Gon, come on-"

"-and hotels aren't bad and-"

"GON!" 

I stop. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

We're stopped at a light and we're not far from home now. He sighs and looks at me through his shades. 

"Look, I know you've done a lot of research for this idea, but there are just so many people, Babe.... I don't wanna be stuck in a hot crowded place like that where things can turn to shit faster than we can say 'Osu'. I think she's still too young and I will not deal with a melt down at the fucking happiest place on Earth."

I'm about to counter when Amelia starts wiggling in her carseat as she starts to wake up. This isnt over, I'll convince him somehow.

For now though, I've got a tired tot to tuck in for a nap, and a whole cars worth of groceries to help put away.

xxxxx

Man, how were there so many dirty dishes after just one meal?! Well, it is my turn but still.... ughhh....

I start up the water and get all the cups I can find nearby to soak first. The sounds of Amelia and Killua laughing reach my ears as they eat their ice cream together in the other room. 

The more I wash, the more my mind starts to wander.

Suddenly I'm not in the kitchen anymore, I'm not even on the same continent, but I'm with Killua. We're around a campfire just outside Meteor City and we're staring up at the stars and talking about dreams like we had once upon a time on Whale Island. We'd been married a year then and were taking our grand adventure tour of the world at long last. 

We hadn't been gone long, only about 3 weeks, when it all changed though. We were getting ready to put out our fire and sleep for the night when that tiny cry broke the night. 

The both of us sat bolt up right and scrambled to find the source of those sad calls. That's when we found her; tiny and perfect and wrapped in nothing more than a diaper. We took her out of the cardboard box and rocked her straight to sleep. We didn't have anything for her and we had no way of knowing when she had eaten last. We left for the nearest town right then and the next two weeks were spent searching for anyone that knew who her family was. No luck. 

It was the police that told us no one looks for those abandoned in Meteor City, and, that she had probably been left for dead. 

That was it, no way we were leaving her. We took care of the legal stuff later. 

Our little family became three that day. 

Xxxxx

"Killuaaaa..."  
"Absolutely not."  
"But Ki-"  
"Damn it Gon, I said no!"

I sit up on the sofa and puffed up my checks with a huge huff of air as I stare down the most stubborn man I know; aka my husband. He looks at me with narrowed cat like eyes and I can tell he's not gonna budge on the matter. I'm slightly put out honestly, usually I can make him do what I please quite easily. Well, time to pull out the big guns I suppose if I want to win this one.

With the most perfect timing, Amelia come skipping into the living room and stands in front of the program we hadn't really been watching. She looks at me and asks, "Papa can I watch too?" 

"Of course you can," I say cooly,"and I bet I know what you wanna watch. You wanna see Elsa, yeah?"

The pure excitement is evident within a second. "Yes yes, pretty please!"

Perfect.

"Say Meli, would you like to meet Elsa? We can go take a trip and visit her if you'd like?"

I didnt know our child could reach such high pitched squeals as she runs around the room screaming, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" 

She darts up to Killua and jumps onto his lap with the biggest smile I have seen grace her face .

"Daddy you're gonna take me to hug her, right?"

Beside me I can positively feel Killua scathing mad. I had struck a low blow by letting Amelia win for me. He quickly let's it go though and tells her of course he'd be happy to escort his little princess to meet Elsa. 

She is absolutely beside herself in excitement. I catch Killua's eyes and see he's changed his mind for the better at her happiness. 

"Now Meli, this is gonna be for your Birthday, so we need to be patient," I explain and Killua adds that that means she's gotta behave or Disney wont let us meet any of the princesses.

I rolled my eyes at him but grin. I change it to the movie and not long after she's fast asleep in Killua's arms.

"Better go lay her down," he whispers as he carefully stands. He looks back at me and says, "oh, and that prize you owe me tonight? Better make it happen twice."

Well, guess I better hurry to our room then.

**Author's Note:**

> There you are! If you enjoyed this and would like to see more I'm entirely open to continuing this narrative. Once again, thank you so much for reading and please feel free to comment. Thank you much- Sari


End file.
